Oh! My My Destiny High!
by LittleLostLamb
Summary: Name subject to change perhaps  Sora/Roxas, incest.  Eventually. A story throughout their Sophmore year. New beginnings, different thinking amongst a range of wild, delightful parties.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, hope you guys like.**

**M rating for later chapters.**

Chapter One: Fresh Start.

Sophmore year. A year of being in between. Unsure of what to do. This was not so different for anywhere else in the vast world. Roxas knew this, as did his twin. However, preparing for the first day of school was always the most difficult. Considering they had both had an enjoyable summer, sleeping in and partying out late.

Roxas more so then Sora.

However, lately the blond was thinking thoughts that he found strange. Even more unusual in how they manifested in his mind. It was odd, he had noted to look at men more so then women. Roxas always knew he had a fascination for the male body, but over the summer he had found it coming across stronger. Especially when out at the island where they all went to hang out. Sometimes Axel would bring weed, and when his twin wasn't looking, Roxas would take a delightful drag on the drug.

Sora however, had not noticed the blonds frustration. He had been happily in a relationship with Kairi for over half a year when the return of school beckoned. The brunette was looking forwards to return to school, after all, most of their classes were shared. He would have even more time with Kairi. Although, Roxas didn't seem to happy about it, Sora would simple shake off his brothers feelings at that. Sora just wanted to sit with the love of his life.

This is where Roxas would find an annoyance. Kairi hated him. She hadn't said it, but he could see it. The way her sapphire coloured eyes would glisten with an emotion Roxas had figured would age her into a decripit old woman by the time she turned twenty five. Sometimes he wished it would happen. The aging of course. Then he wondered if Sora would like her so much.

Shaking his head, Roxas glared in the mirror. He'd tried doing something with his hair, but it was official. They refused to budge in their odd windswept style. Frowning, he placed his hands on his hips, silence was the usual for him and his forever bedswept look. His school uniform was messy in comparison to his brother. The blond could never understand why Sora could be so preppy in the morning, it was ridiculous really.

Sora however, just glanced over to his brother and gave him a toothy grin, before winking at him. "Better hurry Roxy~! Don't want to be late on the first day back as Sophmores!" He chirped. The cheeriness in his voice made Roxas cringe. He wanted nothing more then to return back to bed, and fall asleep. Curling into a ball. He could imagine it, he was mere footsteps away- before he felt his twins hand grabbing his arm, and pulling him out.

Roxas gazed back longingly at the bed. It really was calling out to him. Taunting him with it's unmade duvet. So messy, like his hair. That particular thought made Roxas conscious. Sora continued to babble on, but the words didn't even register with Roxas. He was obsessing over his hair. That alone was one of the odd habits he'd gotten over the summer. Roxas hated it when someone would mess with his hair.

Of course, this new development led his fiery best friend to do it. Daily during the summer, but now it would only be reduced to weekends. Which the blond was thankful for. Roxas was telling Axel that his hair would fall out from all the tugging it was getting.

Axel, how did Roxas even begin with him? The guy's hair was like it had been electrocuted. Only in an unimaginably sexy sort of way. Roxas had given up on correcting his minds grammar when talking about Axel. Or other men. The red head was undeniable in this. What shocked Roxas the most was that it's vived red colour was natural. How did Roxas know...? That's a _long _story. One that would be left for another time. Roxas shuddered as he remembered it.

By then, Sora knew Roxas had completely tuned out. He didn't know though that it had been from the very beginning. The brunette pouted, running a hand through his own spikes. Before letting go of his twin, deciding that Roxas was zombie enough to walk by himself. Sora always was the chirpier one, it was like that since they'd been born.

But he knew Roxas could totally pull off the pouty look. Which the twin was doing great as they walked into the kitchen. Sora didn't understand how his twin didn't walk into more inanimate objects then Sora did. Shaking his head, Sora waved to Xion, their younger sister.

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts then, as he laid eyes on his younger sister. Not that she was that much younger. Roxas had come to the conclusion his parents had been at it like rabbits. Because Xion was only a year and a half younger then the twins. Cloud- their eldest brother of the Strife family was only twenty years old. So taking that into consideration, they had four kids in the space of five years.

Of course, twins came together. Roxas knew that.

Xion was also good friends with another girl from Twilight Town, Naminé. Much like Roxas, now that summer was over, she would only be seeing her dear friend at weekends. Xion had met Naminé at one of the notorious Destiny Islands beach parties. Thanks to Axel, who'd brought a huge gang with him from Twilight Town.

Shaking his head, Roxas stretched, deciding it was time to eat and not dwell on the thought of that party. It had been pretty amazing though...

Sora laughed, he knew the look in his twins eyes. The bright azure was twinkling with reminisence, and it was the thoughts of a previous party. He knew it, because whenever Roxas had that particular look, a look that hinted mischief and the haziness of memory it generally meant it had been a party. Sora was thankful for Destiny Islands good weather that allowed them to go out as much as they actually did.

Sora though, did not dwell in memories- except some in particular. Like the day he'd asked Kairi out and she had said yes. Their first kiss. Yes, many of the revolved around his princess. Of course, many included his twin and his friends too. But other then those, few precious memories he had decided to always move forward. When he had shared his view on life with his twin, the blond had laughed and told the brunette he was like a shark. That had horrified the brunette, but he had ended up throwing a pillow at Roxas and tackling his brother. Play fighting.

Considering the weather was usually good, and living quite close to school, the three siblings walked. Talking amongst themselves, quietly. They still were not used to the mornings, or having to rise quite so early.

The trio yawned simultaneously, causing them to laugh afterwards. People who were walking faster then them would look at them oddly before shrugging it off. It was too early to register in their brains as to why they were laughing over a yawn.

Xion was the first to depart, seeing her friends in their new, freshman uniform. Roxas and Sora had both rolled their eyes at the new, excited energy. Roxas shuddered, it was too happy- even happier then Sora's happy. _That was happy._

Sora laughed though, happy to see Xion and her friends so excited to be Destiny High. However, the brunette soon lost interest when they started complimenting each other on how cute the school uniform looked on them. Xion, surprising the twins was in the middle of it. A sense of brotherly protectiveness came over them, and they eyed the area for any male presence that would be seen as a possible threat or as the girls would put it 'boyfriend material'. The twins shared a shudder, before laughing.

Then, Roxas froze. Sora glanced up, he grinned and waved. "Yo, Riku!" He called. That's when something clicked in Sora. He turned to face Roxas, having continued to walk. "Are you okay? You look pale?" Sora didn't seem to grasp why Roxas had suddenly gotten so pale and sickly looking. Any colour on Roxas had quickly drained away.

The only thing Roxas could think was that how did Riku pull off their tarten trousers and white shirt so effectively?

Roxas swallowed. He had been crushing on the silver haired male for some time. He could only thank the stars that Riku was a year ahead of him and his brother.

Swallowing, Roxas shook himself. He smiled weakly, looking to the concerned eyes of his brother. "Nothing, just felt a bit off." He stated. Sora nodded, although still unsure.

They began to walk once again, Sora chattering about some song he really liked. Roxas however had other more serious thoughts.

Like, why was he suddenly so very very gay?


	2. Chapter 2

An update, wow! o:

**Chapter 2.**

Roxas had always questioned on Riku's dashing good looks. But it had happened more and more over the summer. Now he worried, what would happen that he even thought about this during school? He wanted to groan, loud. But he refrained himself, considering his twin had now dragged him to see the silver haired male.

Roxas and Riku nodded, and smiled to each other with acknowledgement, before looking at Sora who had started into a topic about school, and what classes they had that day. Roxas, did not look forwards to finding out the schedule they had, but he would refrain his thoughts, just to listen to his twin babble on. He loved Sora's voice, it was oddly calming for him to hear.

Departing from each other, the twins waved good bye to Riku when the bell rang, making their way to their lockers, which were conveniently beside each other. They had packed all of their copies into their school backs, and would toss them in there for easy access throughout the year.

Sora and Roxas grinned to each other, the lockers had proven useful throughout their freshmen year, so why would they not again?

With that shared smile, Roxas felt at ease. The smile of his twin was sometimes goofy, and this happened to be one of them. Roxas felt lucky to see them, seeing as they were generally reserved for only him, and of course, Riku. Sora's best friend. That made a shiver of nerves run through the blonds body.

What would happen if Riku and he got it on?  
>He almost laughed at that though, and shook his head. His eyes fluttered, to look at Sora, who had such a confused look, that it actually caused Roxas to laugh- although, not too loud.<p>

First period, was uneventful. Names of students who were transferred into their school and were then joining their class were called, and each student then introduced themselves. Roxas was bored, yet Monday's were looking to be an okay day, school wise. His subjects were okay, and Roxas didn't tell anyone, but he did enjoy maths.

Lunch time, they all sat together, everyone who were friends with the twins. They were one big group of friends, and the laughs that rolled from their tables were most envious. Sora had ran over to Xion at one stage, who was together with her own group of friends, gathering all information he could on how her first day was going.

He returned back, with a usual, peppy grin.

"She loves it here!" He chirped, Roxas, however rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she's been here three hours, ask her again when she starts getting homework." He replied curtly, earning a laugh from Selphie. He felt the glares of Kairi almost pinning him down.

His eyes wandered over for a moment, seeing the brunette twin and Kairi holding hands. He didn't even bother glancing beneath the table (for fear of being referred to as a pervert), because he could already guess she was trying to entice Sora into a game of footsie. Something, Roxas found revolting.

Well, maybe not _revolting _but pretty close.

Roxas was playing with his food when he felt his phone vibrating. Quirking a brow, he pulled it out of his school trousers, looking at the caller ID, he could only ponder the reasons why Axel would be dialling his number when the red head knew he was at school.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas answered it anyways. Pressing the mobile close to his ear.

"Roxy~" Purred a voice on the line, Roxas growled.

"Whatever you're thinking, no." He replied shortly, only to be met with the unsatisfied whine that Axel did whenever he didn't get what he wanted from Roxas. This caused Roxas to glance around the table, everybody seemed to be minding their own business, so he sighed, listening in closer to the males deep voice on the phone.

"Wanna come and party this weekend? Naminé's having it in her mansion. Bring those kids from school too, it'll be fun. I can get some stuff too..." Roxas paused for a moment, before a slow smile spread across his face.

"Hm... is there many going...?" He queried, tilting his head, his fingers from his free hand moving into his hair to play with blond, messy tendrils. His sapphire hues had wandered over to Sora, who was now staring at his brother with equally blue eyes, twinkling with curiousity.

"Loads, all the guys from Twilight Town, some people even from Hollow Bastion are meant to be attending as well. Naminé's already said all your mates can crash on the floor and in the rooms. That kids weird, don't get me wrong. You up for it?" He asked. Axel was met with a dead silence on the end of the line- from Roxas. The fiery red head could hear the loud chattering of the lunch room.

"You're on." Roxas replied with a wide smirk. Axel could not see it, but he knew it was there, that tone of voice was only used when Roxas was smirking, in his most evil of ways. Axel would have loved to have known what images were running through his mind then.

After that, small pleasentries were exchanged, but soon they hung up. The table was silent then, all eyes on Roxas- even Kairi's usual annoyed ones were tinted with a cute questioning look.

Roxas decided to be cruel, returning to his lunch, picking at his fruit salad he had decided to bring.

"Roxy?" He heard his twins voice calling him, he glanced up, blinking. "Yeah?" He asked, as if the other should be telling him something.

"What was that phone call about?" Sora asked, and Roxas smiled. He shrugged it off, before looking up and speaking, rather non-chalently. "Well, Axel just gave a call, party at Naminé's on Saturday. Meant to be a huge crowd going. We are all invited, of course. But like, we have the floors of Naminé's mansion to ourselves." He stated, shrugging once more, as he gazed towards them, before calmly returning to his salad.

He knew they were all thinking it over, for they were still quiet for a few moments, before the girls broke out into an excited chatter, and the guys began discussing how much drink they should bring.

Not that Sora would drink much, Roxas wouldn't let him.

After that news, Roxas and Sora both shared the feeling of the day dragging on. They did not like it, it annoyed them both. But they managed to fight it down as they finally left the gates of Destiny High. They waved off their friends, seeing as they had decided to wait for Xion after her first day at the school.

Roxas felt like he was going to hurl once he seen Kairi and Sora engaging in a battle for dominance. He'd always managed the two to be gentle kissers when sober, but they were every bit as violent without alcohol mixed in the system. Roxas usually only seen them making out when they were all drinking at parties.

Not in broad fucking daylight.

Roxas rolled his eyes, Xion had slowly wandered over. They brother and sister felt odd, in such a situation, but soon it ended, Sora and Kairi parting way, Roxas and Xion let out a sigh of relief. Waving their goodbyes, the siblings began their journey home, not that it was terribley far.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the late upload, my internet busted, but it's okay now!_**x

**Chapter 3**

Roxas was busy listening to Lady Gaga, his guilty pleasure. He did not wish for Axel or anyone else to know that he liked the crazy woman who wore a meat dress to award ceremonies. Roxas felt as if he would be teased repeatedly, perhaps because his general music taste involved rock, or such as those genres. However, Sora was lucky enough to know of his twins guilty pleasure, and he laughed everytime the other said he was going to play the musician.

Sora liked her too, but he didn't want to inform his brother of that, considering Roxas was so very entertaining in his ways of hiding his fascination for her. Sora could list off many things that his younger twin could do that were cute, but when he wandered in to the room, and Roxas was listening to Lady Gaga- the redness of the blond haired males face was hilarious. Undeniably adorable, it managed to make Sora chuckle every single time, and that of course would alert the cause.

Horrified, in return Roxas would always throw a pillow or some sort of item that would not cause damage to his twin, he would never hurt his twin brother. Well, not if he could help it.

So, that was how their Thursday evening had began, once the euphoria of having to return to school had started to die down, and they all were beginning to slowly sink into the reality that highschool also meant homework. Although, Xion was still yet to feel that burn; Roxas and Sora could hear her through the walls, chatting away to her friends on her cell phone. They would of course glare through the wall, hoping she could feel it. Of course, they would drag their eyes away after some time, and return to the torturous math homework that they had assigned to them. Roxas and Sora were both very thankful that they were twins. It really did help lighten the load of homework. They were devious when it came to such things. Both had worked out a long time ago what they excelled in, and it was obvious one did one thing, while the other twin would pour himself over another subject. They would then swap, and copy the others work.

However, English always allowed them to debate each others thoughts and opinions, which allowed them to create a very well thought out answer. Neither of them minded having to do their work this way, they found it easier, and because of that, they were often done before their friends.

Once their homework was done, they liked to relax with one another, the twins enjoyed getting this routine down so early in the school year, after all, it allowed them to work out the timing and other such things. However, both knew they needed to have their homework done that Friday before hopping on the nine o' clock train to Twilight Town (mainly because the party had changed dates to that Friday). If they didn't do it then, they would never get it done, considering Axel had offered his home the following Saturday night. Which Roxas knew meant another party. Sora knew this too, but Roxas had said a little lie to encourage his parents to let them stay. Some thoughts about this played on the blond twins mind, after all, Axel wasn't usually so willing to allow Sora to stay. He liked Roxas time.

Roxas sometimes found it strange, but Sora did not. The brunette twin often explained that they were the best of friends, and Axel living so far away from Roxas must kill him on the inside. Roxas of course, would understand then. He did hate living so far away.

Roxas however, was yet to tell Axel how gay he had become, he had decided to tell the red head that Sunday, after all, if he was horribly rejected, Sora and he wouldn't be kicked out because they would be leaving anyways, so they would not be trapped in Twilight Town in the middle of the night with no where to go. Although, thinking about it... Roxas was pretty sure Naminé would let them crash with her, if they needed to that badly. However, the idea of walking through the Twilight Town woods in the pitch black of night, with only his twin terrified Roxas.

Sora occasionally glanced over to his twin, he would sigh, of course. It was obvious that whatever scenario that was running through his mind was making the blond scared. Not many people knew (like how not many people knew how much Roxas loved Lady Gaga), that Roxas was one huge chicken. He couldn't sit down properly to watch a horror movie. It was opposite for Sora, he could sit down and watch for hours. Yet Roxas... Roxas would squeal, hide behind a cushion or continuosly go to the bathroom. Sora would ponder on how no one else was yet to notice the blonds actions. Roxas had only watched all of the SAW movies over the summer, and that had been a chore and a half for Sora to do.

Sora didn't even consider them horror movies, yet to Roxas... Sora was still amused by the shrill cries that left Roxas' throat whenever he thought about it.

Seeing how distressed Roxas was becoming led Sora to do only one thing. With a smirk, he picked up a shoe, and tossed it at Roxas.

Xion rolled her eyes when she heard the loud laughter, and the cry of pain in the room next to her. The twins never seemed to stop messing with each other. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the words on the other line. "Huh? Sorry Nami, could you say that again...?" She asked, frowning as she walked further away from the noise in the twins room.

Roxas by now, had Sora pinned onto the bed, his eyes glittering with frustration. He was staring directly into his twins eyes. Mirroring each other perfectly. Their eyes were really the only similar thing about them, and the unusual spike style, but that ran in the family. People were in awe at seeing their hair, but their hair was shame on the oldest Strife brother. Cloud. Roxas shook his head, wondering why he'd begun to think of his brother that he cared a whole lot about. Nipping his lip, he felt his cheeks redden as he looked to Sora. His heart was pounding frantically, yet Sora continued to laugh loudly. Pouting, Roxas pulled back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not fair, so not fair." He murmured, running a hand through his hair, yet Sora was continuing to laugh at him and his problematic actions. Roxas' pout gradually turned into a glare, and he stared at Sora. "Why did you throw a shoe at me?" He yelled, picking up said shoe that had hit him in the head- harder the Sora had originally intended, and began to lightly thump his twin with it. The two began to tussle with one another, playfully rolling around. Neither willing to resign to the fate of getting hit with a shoe.

Xion could swear they were getting louder. Just what were they doing? She could only wonder, she wouldn't go into the twins bedroom, that would invade their privacy. But if she could guess, Sora had thrown a shoe at Roxas again. That happened at least once a month. She giggled at her end of the phone, until her breath caught. "What did you just say, Naminé?" She asked, her sapphire eyes widening.

"I like Roxas. I'm going to flirt with him tomorrow night and see what happens." Xion had to use both her hands to not drop the phone. She was in shock. Naminé was a junior, like her. "Xion?" Naminé's voice seemed to echo on the phone line, yet Xion couldn't answer. She was stunned.

"If you're sure." Yes, Xion's voice was shaky, but what was _Naminé_ to expect? Swallowing, Xion soon said her goodbyes to the blond haired female, who was sometimes referred to as a witch. At this particular moment, Xion could see why. But yet, she was at a loss. Why? Or _**how**_ seemed more appropriate. When did the dainty little blond, that seemed as thin as a wafer become interested in her older brother? Why did she become interested in him? Such questions flew through Xion's mind, and it was only then that she noticed how quiet it had gotten.

_'Thank god, they've gotten quiet.' _Xion thought quietly, before returning to her room, bumping into her mother along the way, who only commented on how pale she had gotten. Xion simply nodded meekly, and then headed into her room, preparing for a really long hot shower. She needed to think, and like many other people, the shower was her sanctury.

Roxas was more or less oblivious to the Twilight Town Witches attraction to only ever considered Naminé a friend, that was it, yet she seemed willing to try. Or was there another reason? A more... far-fetched one.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Stupid internet! D8 I don't know when my next upload or review replies will be, so I am sorry! 3  
>Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It's all really appreciated. <em>**

_**Chapter 4:**_

Everyone in the group of friends found that Friday, although not to harsh for their first of returning back to school, had dragged on a ridiculous amount of time. Yet they had an entire weekend of fun to look forwards too. Two parties, and both held in Twilight Town was almost too good to be true. Yet that did not stop them, and it was happening. Naminé confirmed the day change, and the excitement within the group was beginning to bubble over. Roxas felt his stomach threatening to lurch whenever he seen the way Kairi looking at his twin. He found it horrible that she was looking at the brunette with such lecherous eyes. Not that Sora would ever notice the way Kairi eyes would caress over his gently tanned skin, or how they lingered on his smile. Roxas always took note of how long Kairi would linger, staring at his brothers well deserved assets. Roxas sometimes pondered how it would be if he smiled like that, and often he came to the same conclusion that it just would not work. After all, the world needs a pouty twin. He also came to the conclusion (when he went through a phase of complete narcissism), that he was quite good looking. Although, Roxas would never voice that out loud.

The school day had dragged on, both he and Sora had been able to figure that much out. Xion however, had decided to sit out the trip to Twilight Town that weekend, which both twins had found odd. Of course, there was going to be a lot of alcohol involved that weekend, and they understood that Xion was more of the pioneer in the family. Perhaps she still remembered that at the last party she had been victim of taking care of a very drunk Naminé. The twins both nodded after that short discussion. Yet Roxas had felt it was something else, and he couldn't help but feel that his little sister was watching him, and analysing his every movement. After all, it was peculier, and it had only been happening since the day prevoius. Both Roxas and Sora, when alone at the lunch table, had discussed this, and both had agreed along with their other theory that something was indeed up. Yet now, as they sat on the train to Twilight Town, a mere hour away, they soon forgot the troubles. The group of friends had all agreed to take the ten o' clock train, and they were now all ready to go out, and get pissed. At least, Roxas was. He had found that Riku all week had been a distraction to his eyes and his pants. Making him frequent the shower a lot more. Which Sora (who was oblivious to his brothers sexuality), had found quite odd.

The chatter on the train was loud, filled with excited teens that were overflowing with hormones. Roxas glanced over everyone, eyeing up their items of clothing and wether it went together. He was still in denial about how gay his thoughts had become, yet he was allowing them to become more and more natural to him. He had always been supressing the thoughts of peoples clothing, and now he felt like admitting a little bit (even to himself) was alright. It helped release some of the pent up feelings that he wasn't showing people his true self, like he should.

Roxas sighed, okay, so he didn't like Kairi. The blond already knew he would pick on her, no matter what she wore. But it wasn't what she was wearing that through him off, no way. It was how could she wear it? She looked freezing in her garb. Her flat stomach that would make even Kate Moss or other stick thin celebrities jealous was on show, and the small mini-skirt she wore barely covered her ass. Well, it barely covered her ass in Roxas' eyes, it covered up more then enough in everyone elses eyes. Too much for some of the testosterone induced men on the train. Sora however, was not one of them, he liked his girlfriend anyway, as long as he could cuddle her.

Sitting side by side on the train was something Sora loved to do with Kairi, and to Roxas' annoyance, this did not change even on such an excitable night. However, he had managed to garner a seat beside Riku, and he couldn't complain about that. The silver haired male did look rather... amazing in his choice of clothes. Ripped jeans, a white shirt that Roxas wouldn't mind taking off of him. Yet the blond kept his hands to himself, being a good boy that he was, and only allowed his mind to strip off the bigger male, he already knew how well sculpted Riku was beneath that shirt, how well the muscles seemed to fit his body. Roxas thought of the past, well, it had only been two years. The blond had taken an interest into seeing the males body, it had only shown signs of light muscle, now he was brawny. Yet he still had the brains that never seemed to disappear. A slight feeling of envy filled Roxas then, but he soon shook it from him, drawing his eyes away from Riku to look at others. Hayner, Pence and Olette had already confirmed that they would be attending, and he couldn't help but feel the slight spike of excitement at the thought of seeing them.

The last time Roxas had been in Twilight Town he hadn't had the chance to see them, and he regretted it slightly. But he had spent the weekend with Axel, and it had been rather enjoyable. Roxas was someone who didn't want to admit that he was terrible at playing Call of Duty, yet by the end of the weekend Axel had created someone who was borderline pro. At least to Roxas that was how much he had improved, he pondered if the red head would give him a go on it the following morning.

Roxas noted how quiet it was between Riku and himself, and that gave him a sudden realization of just how rude he was being. True, Riku was Sora's best friend, but Sora and Kairi appeared busy. Roxas gave a quick poisonous glare to Kairi, before glancing back down. The magenta haired female had felt it, because once Roxas had looked away she glanced around, her eyes wide from the feel of dangerous eyes on her back. She shuddered, before returning to her dear Sora, grinning wild as they exchanged happy, calm words. Roxas shook his head, ignoring that fact, before looking to Riku, tilting his head. He didn't know how to approach a conversation with him, after all, it was Sora who talked and it was Riku who made the cocky reply. Sighing, the blond drew his eyes away once again, before picking up something simple. "You staying for the entire weekend...?" He asked, or rather blurted out. He glanced up, almost missing the nod of Riku's head. The twang of hope in his heart resonated. Roxas felt as if this was a great chance to eye the male up properly once again.

"Oh? Who are you staying with?" Roxas couldn't refrain this question, he didn't know that Riku knew others in Twilight Town, or perhaps he just planned to crash at the mansion. A thin smirk stretched across Riku's face, as he glanced to Roxas. "Seifer." He stated, running a hand through his hair. "We're family friends." Roxas, if he had been drinking anything would have more then likely choked. Looking at him, through his sapphire colored eyes the disbelief was enormous. Riku glanced to him, and found that he had to refrain a laugh at the others expense.

"Whoah. I didn't think you knew anyone really in Twilight Town... Of all people you know it's him?" Roxas asked, still looking a little bit dumbstruck, much to the amusement of Riku who finally allowed a slight chuckle to pass his lips. "Yes, I know him." Roxas smiled weakly, scratching the back of his head. His throat had suddenly gone dry, like sandpaper.

"Will he be there tonight?" He asked, tilting his head. Hell, for once Seifer was proving quite usful and helping him create a conversation with Riku. Who Roxas had to admit, usually only gave small morsals of information out to anyone who asked. Riku seemed to think for a moment, before he nodded, a wry smirk crossing his face. "Yeah, yeah he will. Why?" His eyes, Roxas was caught in them, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. Their seafoam color drew him in, and it took a moment for the stunned blond to realize what had been said.

Frantically, he shook his head, waving his arms over and back on his chest. "No way!" He said, and Riku let slide a light laugh and nodded. He was about to say something else, Roxas noticed, when the train began to slow down. The murmur of party goers got louder, and Riku sighed. "Well, lets get going Roxy, I said I'd meet Seifer in the Sandlot. Want to come with?" Roxas seen this as an invitation to be alone with Riku. He nodded, smirking himself. The blond couldn't help himself. "Let me just tell Sora so he doesn't freak out or something whacky like that." He said, standing up and making his way towards his twin. A wiry small coated on his face. The blond was dancing on the inside, and he hoped he was seducing Riku appropriately enough as he walked.

A small smile was on his face as he stood in front of his twin, Kairi looking up at him as if to say hurry up. He rolled his eyes, patiently running a hand through his hair. "Sora, Riku and I are going to meet Seifer in the Sandlot. He's asked me to come with him, guess it's because he doesn't come to Twilight Town as often. So, we'll catch up later, okay?" He asked, tilting his head. A soft smile came to his face as Sora nodded, giving him a thumbs up. Honestly, the brunette twin already seemed to be a little bit tipsy. Roxas found it amusing. "Don't get into a fight though, Roxy!" He said, causing the blond to roll his eyes as he walked away. Riku had called him Roxy, that was different.

Roxas had to admit though, it felt good. To hear it rolling off of Riku's lips. He wanted to hear that delicious voice say it again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Go check out my newest story! It's a Kingdom Hearts Role Play with my friend! (: **

**Hope you guys like! Also, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long /3 **

**x**

**Chapter 5:**

Roxas was going to be honest, he felt odd to be tagging along with Riku. After all, he usually hung out with Sora. They were the best of friends. The blond wondered if he was stealing his twins thunder, yet he largely doubted that. After all, Sora was in a stable relationship, Riku was a womanizer (at least, from what Roxas had heard). Roxas would consider himself a friend of Riku, but not close. Riku was Sora's friend, who he just happened to play Xbox with and hang out with a lot. But it was the same to do with Axel, when he thought about it deeper. Axel was Roxas' friend, and Sora only joined in to play Xbox, and similar stuff. Roxas was in his own deep thoughts as he pondered this all over once again- because he was always an over thinker on these type of things. Perhaps that was the reason he bumped straight into Riku's back when the silver haired male had paused.

Roxas exhaled, looking up, blinking. Confused by the sudden stop. A tender smirk befell his face when he seen that the other was already lost and confused. He noted though, that they were still only at Station Heights. Roxas tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help it, he laughed right there. His laughter bellowed out as he glanced to Riku, before looking to the ground, his arm wrapping around his waist as he began to calm himself after a few moments. They had waited for most of the people to go, so now he only had some strangers looking at him in an odd fashion, and some other people he vaguely knew from Destiny Islands. Still chuckling, Roxas looked to Riku. "You don't even know the general direction, do you?"

The silver haired male was silent, and Roxas only shook his head, his hand reaching up and squeezing his shoulder. "I'll lead the way." He stated, before beginning to walk down the hill. He didn't see the rare pout of Riku caressing his lips as the male followed after him.

It was a comfortable silence, that, they both knew. It was most definitely a companiable one, and Roxas liked it, Riku perhaps liked it even more. Walking by the usual spot, they were nearing closer to the Sandlot, and Roxas could hear loud laughter. Was that Seifer's laugh? Roxas was innocent too the others behaviour, because generally they were fighting in struggle matches, or exchanging cocky remarks about one another. A friendly rivalry. They may not seem like friends, but he knew deep down that Seifer was good hearted, and it was only gentle teasing. Roxas liked it, sometimes. Roxas paused when he realized that Riku had stopped moving, he paused and turned around to face the male.

Curiosity coming into his eyes. It was still bright, yet slowly the suns light was filtering, and soon there would be nothing but darkness. Roxas cast a quick glance side ways, eyeing his shadow for a moment, before looking to Riku, tilting his head. "What's wrong?" He asked, and that seemed to pull Riku from his thoughts. The silver haired male shook his head, "It's nothing." he stated. Roxas frowned and nodded, turning to walk once more, it most certainly was something, yet he felt that the other was yet to confide in him. Yet Roxas berated himself at those thoughts, if he was Sora, maybe he would have been confided in, but Roxas was not Sora, and he most certainly was not Riku's best friend. That had a pang of jealousy run through his heart, he felt jealous that his twin was so close to the one he was crushing on.

"Roxas, before we go on any further... Are you alright in school?" Roxas paused, quirking a brow to the male. "Huh?" He asked, looking even more puzzled than before. Riku swallowed, Roxas caught that, even in the ever dimming light. Tilting his head, he folded his arms across his chest, blinking as he stared at the silver haired male. Riku sighed, leaning against a wall of a shop, his eyes on Roxas now, his body leaning in the smaller blonds direction. "What I mean to say is, is everything all right? You seemed distant from everyone this week? Is Kairi bothering you?" He queried, it was his own turn to swallow. At the others statement, his eyes bugged out and he felt a pang of heat rising in his cheeks.

"Everything is fine, and why would Kairi bother me?" He said, once he'd calmed himself down, preparing for some sort of onslought of questions. From within himself, he was gripping on, yet Riku only smirked, pushing himself from the wall. His arms dropping from across his chest too his sides.

"I see the way you to look at each other, and I'm going to be honest, it's definitely no look of an affair. The glares are so deadly, I'm surprised you two don't actually kill each other." Roxas looked down at the cobbled ground when Riku said this. He felt ashamed that their exchanges were actually so noticeable. Yet the blond looked up when he heard a gentle laugh caress his ears. It almost felt as if it were music, at least to him. Roxas pouted when Riku's firm hand went into his hair and ruffled it, doing exactly what he hated. Yet the feel of Riku's hand was quite good. A perverse thought ran through his mind before he shook his head, his fingers moving up to try and fix it. Riku gazed on, amused by what he seen. "You and Kairi have it in for each other, why?" Roxas shrugged, not in the mood to talk of such things. Riku sighed, and shrugged. "Oh well, we may as well get going then, no point keeping Seif' waiting."

Roxas found it cute that Riku was referring to Seifer as "Seif'" it was something he never thought he would hear. Especially from Riku's mouth, yet already the blond had learned some surprising things about the other, like the fact he knew Seifer for one.

Continuing on their way, Roxas glanced up towards Riku once more, swallowing down his nerves. "So, how are you and Seifer family friends? Are you two cousins?" He queried, finding it a suitable way to begin such an odd topic. Roxas was still rejoicing over the fact that a rival of his was so friendly with a crush of his, he felt that it would create an excellent way to create conversation.

Yet he was only met with silence as they walked down the steps towards the Sandlot, and that made his heart shrink slightly.

Of course, it got bigger once again when Riku began to talk, seemingly it had taken a few moments to gather the story. "Nah, we aren't related, like I said, family friends. Seif' and I met when we were four years old. He was going to kin-"

A loud laugh interupted Riku talking, and Roxas cursed whoever it was. "You're not telling the little one our life story, are you?" Seifer said, stretching ever so slightly as he watched them. Amusement sparkling in his bright cerulean hues. Roxas felt his own eyes twitch, as he forced down the glare that had threatened to capture his face. It all seemed too good to be true, after all, Seifer was looking better then ever. His muscles rippling beneath his shirt. Roxas couldn't help but allow his mind to wander slightly. Riku and Seifer were both ever so ripped. They most definitely had gotten better as they'd gotten older.

Sora and Kairi walked hand in hand as they wandered through the small woods that stood eerily over them. They could already hear the load noise of music. How loud it was, Sora thought that it was almost making the leaves ripple in the almost dead night. The thumping made them both very nervous, giving Kairi a true excuse to shuffle to her boyfriends. Thoughts floated through their heads, many were random, unneeded to be spoken about, yet when a twig broke someway behind them they both froze and looked behind them. Both seen nothing, causing them both to edge closer to one another.

"Sora, I'm scared." She stated, her eyes quivering when she glanced to her boyfriend. Sora nodded to Kairi, agreeing with her statement. His hand gripped her own tighter, and he steadily began to pull her a long. Their fingers twining together, they were running when they heard another twig break. They didn't stop, and were relieved when they could see the lights of the mansion in the near distance. Then a tall, dark figure stood out in front of them. The partners of love screamed. Only to be met with laughter. That could almost come across as a cackle. "Holy shit, you two were terrefied~!" Axel said, stepping closer. Kairi and Sora had to squint, just to see the male properly, not even the bright lights of the party mansion could make him visible.

"How... did you get in front of us?" Sora queried after a moment of regaining his breath. A gentle chuckle then came from behind them, both Sora and Kairi started and jolted around. "Demyx, you took your time!" Axel said, mockingly. Demyx gave another chuckle, before scratching the back of his blond head. "Couldn't help myself. So, we ready to get drunk now?"

"Where's Roxas?" Axel asked, ignoring what his tall blond friend had to say. Sora laughed, looking too the red head. "He'll be here soon, he's bringing Riku to Seifer so he doesn't get lost!" Sora chirped, and the group shared a nod of understanding.

"Blond bitch better get here soon, I can't get drunk without him!" Axel said in an annoyed tone. "He has me hanging out with you guys till then though, Sora, you're on my floor tomorrow night, yeah?" He queried, and Sora gave a gentle sigh at the name calling. He didn't understand why Roxas and Axel insulted each other so much. "Yes, I am. Should be fun, a round of COD?" Axel laughed, scruffing the brunettes hair. "Yes, definitely. Now let's go in and start drinking."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry again for the wait... | I really, really am! I'm just warning you all now though that I'm returning to college soon... Expect more updates due to procrastination? 8D  
>Lol, I joke, expect really random updates. I'm also going to upload a one-shot (like within the next week?) to make up for my lack of activity, so darlings, read &amp; review, please? 3 <strong>

**x**

_**Chapter 6.**_

Sora often wondered just how rich Naminé was, he couldn't comprehend it really. Well, her parents anyways, but still. His wandering mind was brought back to bearings when he felt Kairi's lips meet his right cheek. He blinked, bright blue orbs twitching as he glanced to her, he already knew what had happened, because once she had pulled back, she was straight away applying lipstick to her lips. Although, in Sora's eyes, they looked just fine. Sighing, he fluffed the back of his hair, by right, he was not the party boy in the family, that seat was coveted by Roxas, but shared with Cloud. Who both teens had to admit, was legal to drink (this being the reason Roxas got the seat), and was in college. He was expected to be a party animal.  
>Sora honestly didn't know the extent to how hard his younger twin would party, when he wasn't there. Roxas and Axel had such a strange bond, that he felt, was better left alone. Roxas wasn't doing anything to corrupt his and Riku's bond, so why should he even think sourly of Roxas and Axel's relationship? Well... Axel did have a reputation...<p>

But that was besides the point, he realized after some minutes of dozing out and worrying for his younger twin. He had different matters to attend to, like his girlfriend who was hovering off of his arm as he thought about all the strange things in his life. He smiled towards her, unable to help himself after a moment. She was gorgeous, he was the luckiest guy in the world, he felt. Sora also couldn't resist pausing in the hallway, to glance into a mirror. He smiled, seeing them together, and the mark of lipstick on his cheek. He never even thought of it as a territorial marking. When Kairi seen that they were paused at a mirror, she squealed. Sora was getting antsy to get to the booze, and the music, but he knew what that squeal was. He almost shuddered. Photos.

Axel had chuckled, seeing the red haired female, and male getting distracted with picture whoring (as he referred to it). Both he and Demyx scurried on to the drinks, there was plenty of it, Naminé was infamous for her parties, they were always the biggest of the year. And generally, they were left alone by the cops, considering Seifer was there, they didn't want to annoy that guy in the slightest, they all knew he had potential, even for a guy in Highschool. As Axel poured his drink out, he mused about it all, Naminé's parents, were powerful to boot. The cops wouldn't want to interfere with anything, lest it destroy something in Twilight Town. Truth be, that Axel didn't even know what her parents did, nor did he care to know. He only seen a few useful things with Naminé, she had the money, the drugs, the house and whatever the fuck else he needed for a good time. So that was why she was in his good books. They had that mutual agreement, and as his green eyes glimmered, he caught a glance of the little Time Witch. He snickered as to how she had gotten that nickname.  
>But that thought was quickly discarded when Demyx laughed and fell against him, almost causing him to spill his drink, unimpressed, he glanced to the blond, who was rather apologetic, but he just pointed forwards, and Axel felt his eyes following.<p>

Hayner, poor kid, was already drunk. Sighing, his eyes twitched, somewhat amused. Demyx cast a glance back to him, before chuckling. He eyed Hayner once more, who was doing a shambollic performance of the robot dance moves, and had quite the few people laughing at him. Axel really hoped the kid would be able to live that one down. Launching himself from the table with a pivot of his hips, he wandered through the throng of people, his acid green eyes intimadating those around him. He didn't stop until he'd gotten to Hayner, gripped him by the neck, and dragged him outside for some fresh air.

"Sober up, fuck it. Before Roxas gets here. I'm leaving you too your other friends then." Was he hell, going to babysit for a friend of Roxas', but he felt this would definitely look good for him. He drew out a cigarette, and lit up, puffing casually away as Hayner stumbled over himself on the grass. Axel was thankful he had thought to bring him out back, not near as many people to laugh at the blond, and the place was fenced off, no chance of loosing the drunkard in a forest, maybe in a bush though. Or the pool. Depends, how quickly would Axel's temper hold out for?  
>He chuckled, flicking the ash off of his sin stick, popping it back into his mouth as his musician friend came by once more, handing him his discarded drink. They exchanged a look, as Hayner stumbled once more, and slurred some words out. They shrugged, sitting down and smoking their time away.<p>

Roxas was quiet, as Seifer and Riku chatted. Talking about some football match that they had been watching the night before, that Roxas had no interest in. He felt absurdly out of the conversation, and that itself was strange. Actually, he shook his head, that wasn't strange at all. The blond however, did quirk an eye when a can of bulmers was passed to him. He blinked, glancing towards Seifer. This, he could really get used to, not sure Hayner would agree with the set up. Quietly, he took it, muttering a thanks to the male. Riku laughed, opening his own can, and steadily, Roxas found that drinking in the Sandlot was a whole lot more fun then he'd ever expected it to be.

Certainly he and Seifer were getting along just a smidgeon better then usual, and that in itself was surprising. He laughed at the others jokes, when they were spoken, and he caught Riku's eyes glimmering merrily on an occassion.

Eventually, the stood, and Roxas' cerulean hues were drawn to Seifer, who stood stretching. Roxas was okay to admit that he was a terrible pervert, but how often would he have this chance? "We better get going, party should be raging by now." Seifer, almost, almost purred. Roxas nodded, standing up, glancing around as he held his empty can. He only noticed the plastic bag Seifer had now, and the smaller blond quirked a brow towards him. "Nothing wrong with a small bit of pre-drinking, is there, Roxy~?" He grinned, and Roxas felt a smirk sprawling across his face.

"Nothing at all, now lets go get fucked."

"Oh Roxy, if you're not careful, you may be getting a different fucking." Roxas felt his cheeks heating up, at Seifer's comment. Never had he thought to hear such words from his mouth. Yet his shock soon dissapated when Riku heat the hatted males head. "Don't be so rude Seif! Come on, lets go, you big perve!" He ordered, and Roxas laughed, still hoping that they couldn't see his blush.

"It wasn't me, that would have been doing it! Was just a warning!" Seifer whined, laughing behind it though, as the three set out to the mansion in the woods. Roxas wasn't sure of what he was to make of the night, except Axel had better have some alcohol for him.


End file.
